The Night We Shared
by DiscoMic
Summary: When she came to New York City, she wanted to escape the dreadfulness of her husband back in Boston. After she loses her purse on a train going back home, she meets a kind-hearted, free-spirited musician who keeps her company on the adventure of a lifetime. A Starco Fanfic based off of the movie Before We Go.


**Hello,**

**This is the first time probably any of you have and will hear of me. This will be my first and only fanfiction that I'll be writing. As you've read from the about tab, the inspiration from this story is from the 2014, PG-13 movie, Before We Go, featuring Chris Evans and Alice Eve. After watching the whole movie, the characters made me imagine how it would mix with Star Vs. I decided to write this fanfic, because I wanted to express a different sense of love and chemistry between Star and Marco and mix it in with the acting skills of Evans and Eve. So, with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy and share this fanfic, and it's first chapter. Thank you all so much and god bless ~Disco**

**Disclaimer: Before We Go is in proud ownership with RADiUS and Wonderland Sound and Vision, as well as SVTFOE which belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Phone

It was a dark and cold night in the giant metropolis known as New York City. The cold and freezing air was touching every single part of the city, blanketing it in it's everlasting, nighttime environment. It was a normal, usual night in New York; people downtown in the streets taking walks or having a bite to eat, the amount of traffic and honking of cars waiting to be in collisions, and the beauty of the city's shimmering lights, making it glisten as passengers on air flights saw the city from afar, while touching down on John F. Kennedy International. It was early December, and the holidays were already taking affect, with Christmas lights running down the streets and trees and shrubs glistening in light-blue or plain white light. It was nearly thirty minutes before midnight, and for families who like to travel at this time of the year, it was a time to book flights to others states or take the metro train to a different part of New York. However, people were more excited to embark on a very popular site of transportation in New York: Grand Central Terminal.

When entering Grand Central, it's most important to stick together with others as close as possible, for the station can be very bustling with people leaving and entering. During the day, the station is jam packed with people looking to order one-way tickets to their desired destinations, only for the trains to be immensely crowded with passengers leaving or entering the train. It would take up to 30-50 minutes to wait in lines at the ticket office or ticket machines and place their orders, just to have their legs feel sore or cramp up. However, on nights where the station is close to midnight, it becomes less crowded and there are less people in line or leaving and entering. People will wait for a good amount of time, and let the minutes pass by sitting down, chatting, eating, or anything, until the last of the trains leave the station.

However, on this certain night, there were more couples, than usual, visiting Grand Central. Left and right you could see couples sitting down waiting for the train to come, waiting in line and flirting with each other, or saying their good lucks or happy goodbyes to each other as one leaves on a trip to see their families in a different part of New York, or in other states, like Boston or Connecticut. Sometimes when your there you'll see very dangerous and scary people or others looking for money and living out on the streets. Other times you'll see musicians and entertainers looking to make a quick buck. On this night, however, there was only one musician who was there to entertain the people at the station for a certain reason.

Marco Diaz, 27, was in Grand Central, in the Main Concourse, playing his trumpet for all people who walked by him to listen. In front of him was an old couple kissing and flirting with each other, before the wife had to leave on her trip. He stared in their direction watching them laugh, hug, and kiss before they could separate, whilst playing improvised jazz on his trumpet. As the wife began to leave, both the husband and Marco watched as the wife departed to see her family in another part of New York. The husband gave one final wave, "Goodbye, for now!", and in seconds she climbed down the stairs to take Track 17 to North White Plains, Harlem.

Marco continued to play his trumpet, while the husband kept staring down at the stairs his wife went down. He then turned his head and started staring at Marco. The jazz and soul that came out of his trumpet was magnificent to him, and he began to walk over to Marco. As the husband approached him, Marco looked up and gave him a small glance and moved his eyes towards the trumpet's suitcase. The husband was indulgent enough to place a $10 bill in the suitcase.

"Thank you." Marco said softly.

"No. Thank you." The husband remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, thank you. Y'know, for making me feel like we were young again. That song you were playin' reminded me of the first time I shared a dance with my wife. Really happy memories we had, y'know?"

"Well, I can only imagine." Marco sighed.

"You have a nice night, alright?" assured the husband.

"Thanks. You too." said Marco. So, with that, the husband walked towards the exit, and Marco continued playing his trumpet.

It was now 12:45 AM. People were now rushing to head onto the last set of the trains, in order to reach their destinations before closing time, while others ran up the stairs from the tracks and exited the terminal. Since it was close to closing time, out came the janitors of Grand Central. They began to mop the floor, pick up trash, dust off the walls and pillars, or sanitize the bathrooms. It was going to be a long while to clean the place.

* * *

It was nearing closing time in the terminal. 1:27 AM. By now, many of the station's visitors had left the terminal. Workers had left the informational kiosk for the night, ticket offices were now gated up, and a few of the lights were turned off. There was barely anyone left in the terminal. Barely, including Marco.

Marco sat down on the floor against the wall, next to Track 20, which was right next to Tracks 21-11 going towards Graybar Passage, in the Main Concourse. He had his trumpet on his lap and his trumpet case and coat on the floor. For the longest possible time, Marco was kept in thought. There was a lot to think about right now. He thought about his friend, Ferguson, who was now married, and was having his wedding reception right now. He thought about how much was left of his credit cards, which were already expired and had no money left on them. Most importantly, he thought about HER. SHE was still a friend of Ferguson and was most likely going to go to the reception. He thought about if SHE had really moved on from him, and if SHE still had some feelings for him. _What if SHE'S going to be with someone there,_ he thought. He then thought about his offer to HER.

After his thinking and fiddling with his trumpet, he decided to call Ferguson and see if the reception was going swiftly. He opened up his contacts and scrolled through to find Ferguson's number. After finding it, he hit "Call" and waited. It rang for seven seconds, until, finally, he picked up.

"Hello?" said Ferguson.

"Hey, Ferg. It's me Marco." Marco spoke softly.

"Hey man. How are you?"

"I'm ok, and you?"

"I'm excited man. I'm finally a married man!"

"Well, I'm happy for you, Ferg."

"Thanks. Where are you anyway?"

"I'm still at Grand Central." Marco hesitated to ask the next question, but sucked it up and continued. "Is SHE there?"

"SHE'S here, but.. SHE'S with some guy." Ferguson spoke.

Marco sighed. _I knew it_, he thought. _SHE never loved me._ There was a small amount of silence, until Ferguson spoke up.

"Listen,...I'm really sorry man."

"It's no biggie." Marco muttered.

"You still comin'?" Ferguson asked, insisting that he could still come if he wanted.

"I don't know." Marco answered.

"Okay." Ferguson sighed, "Well...I'm gonna text you the address. I really hope you come."

"Alright, Ferg. I gotta go. I'll see you soon. Take care, bud." Marco finished.

"You too, bud. Bye." Ferguson finished.

Marco hung up the call and looked at his battery percentage. _Great, 8%. My luck_, he thought to himself. Marco continued to sit and fiddle with his trumpet. He started to think about HER again. All the times they spent together. There was the time they met in high school. He thought about HER love for history; HER love for graphic design; HER love-if there was any-for him. He had some of the most happiest moments of hi life with HER, only for HER to reject his offer in the end.

Suddenly, there was a sound of shoes, that sounded like heels, running towards his way. When Marco heard this noise he wondered if it was heading for him. Was it HER coming back to greet him? Did Ferguson actually tell HER that he was there, and that SHE really wanted to see him? He turned his head towards the noise and realized that it wasn't HER, but it was someone else. Someone who looked more elegant and somewhat,..._beautiful?_ Marco watched her as she ran.

She wore a purple wrap skater dress with a belt buckle around her waist, a gray coat, because it was obviously cold outside, a pair of black leggings, and some high-top heeled boots. She also had her gloves clutched in one hand and a ticket in the other. Her characteristics were immensely strange. She had long blonde hair that went down to the back of her knee, luscious blue eyes, and two heart-shaped birthmarks on each cheek. _Whoa! Is she from another dimension or something?_, Marco thought aloud.

She continued to run his way, and Marco kept staring at her. Once she passed him, there was a loud _*clank*_ sound that happened right in front of Marco. Her phone had popped out of the pocket of her coat, and fell to the floor. He looked down at the floor of the cracked phone, and stood up.

"Excuse me!" He yelled to her.

She looked back for a second, but realized that she didn't have time for her phone right now. So, she continued to run.

"Excuse me!" Marco shouted at her a second time.

Instead, she kept on running and ran down the stairs to Tracks 21-11 towards Lexington Ave. Once she was out of sight, Marco got up and grabbed her cracked phone that was left on the floor. He knew that whatever train she was running for, she was most likely gonna be late. So he waited for her to come back, but at the same time he was bewildered at thought of seeing her. _Who is she?_, he thought.

* * *

She ran down the steps to the train tracks. She was looking for that guy. The guy that took all her belongings away in one single purse. She didn't have time to check all around and knew for certain where that thief was headed. She arrived at the train tracks, but realized it was too late. She watched as the train from Track 12 started to move. The doors were closed and the train began to pick up speed.

"No-no-no-no-no-NO!" she said aloud.

She watched as the train simply went through the tunnel, never to arrive back, until the stop was complete. She began to whimper. It was her fault. Who else could she blame but herself? She was too witless to not notice that she left her purse at the table, after she left the restroom at the bar. It was the only thing she needed to take on her trip back home, so that she could tell him that she still loved him, even if what he did was horrendous. She cupped her mouth with her right hand and began to sob, tears streaming down her face. She knew she wasn't going to find the thief anywhere, now that he was gone. Letting the tears dry up she started walking slowly back up the stairs towards the Main Concourse. She knew that it was possibly too late to destroy the letter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story's first chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you think in the comments page and sharing this story with others, as well as pushing the alerts and favorite button. I plan on updating this story occasionally, so expect there to be a lot of time for me to work. I have the second chapter ready, so until finish the third chapter i will upload chapter two. Thanks a bunch. _~Disco_**


End file.
